How to Drive
by RobertDaller
Summary: Manly Dan has to leave for work So Wendy has to ask Stan for lessons in driving. This is the fifth in a series of stories
1. Chapter 1

(Wendy)  
It was a day like any other day! ...Well not really today was the day my Dad promised me he'd help me learn to drive!

I rushed downstairs to ask him to help only to see him walking out the door..

(Wendy) Wait... where are you going? you promised you'd start teaching me how to drive today!

(Dan) AAAARGH I FORGOT! Listen Wendy the logging business is a little short today so they had to call me in

(Wendy) WHAT?! But you promised!

(Dan) I know I know but this is important listen i'll be home next week maybe we can do it then!

(Wendy) NEXT WEEK?!

(Dan) Or hey maybe there's someone else you could ask for help!

(Wendy) Well... I guess maybe.. Bye Dad

(Dan) Bye

(Corduroy Boys) CYA!

(Wendy) Uh you two will be ok by yourself right?

(Corduroy Boy 1) Shaw dude we'll be fine

(Wendy) Alright don't get into any trouble

Wendy's POV Despite having the day off I decided to crash at the Mystery Shack

I opened the door and walked in and I was suprised to see Dipper Mabel and Their Parents enjoying a normal breakfast huh...Maybe It's their Parents influence? I don't know i'll think about that later

I decided to say something "Hey guys!"

Dipper jumped out of his seat "Wendy! I thought you had the day off"

I rolled my eyes "Yeah I did but I decided to stop by anyway have you guys seen Stan?"

Dipper raised an eyebrow and said "I guess he's probably in his office"

I replied "Thanks man" and walked out of the room and into Stan's office

The room was a mess was that a copier to my left? Looked busted

I saw Stan up ahead with his face in a newspaper "What do you want a raise?" He roughly said

I scratched the back of my head and replied to the Old Man "Uh no sir... I uh.."

He put the newspaper and leaned back in his chair "Then what? Spit it out!"

"Ahem... I was wondering if you could uh well... you see I was wondering if you could give me some... driving lessons?..." I replied

He looked for a while and said to me... "What? I don't know i'm not really the best driving role model"

END OF POV

(Wendy) Oh come on!

(Stan) Look kid.. i've wrecked the Stanley Mobile alone 453 times

(Wendy) And it's still in one piece?

(Stan) Well I totaled it but it still drives

(Wendy) Oook.. Look it's just this once! Come on one day?

(Stan) Hmm.. actually..

(Wendy) What?

(Stan) Alright I can help you out

(Wendy) YES!

(Stan) On one condition..

You let me borrow your hat!

(Wendy) WHAT?!

(Stan) What's the matter? Sounds like a pretty good deal doesn't it?

(Wendy) Well it's just.. this hat is REALLY Special to me and if anything were to happen to it..

(Stan) Oh come now I take good care of my stuff

(Wendy) You just said you totaled your car!

(Stan) My Other stuff I mean.. come on.. what do you say?

(Wendy) ...Sigh alright but you better give it back!

(Stan) I will (She hands it to him)

(He sits it down on the desk)

(Stan) Alright come on we'll drive the Stanley Mobile

(Wendy) But you totaled it..


	2. Chapter 2

(Wendy) So this is the Stanley Mobile huh?

(Stan) That's right the world's best El Diablo

(Wendy) Isn't that spanish for Devil?

(Stan) Ahem anyway Get in the car

(Wendy) Huh? Oh right..

(They both get in the car)

(Wendy) Say if your name is Stanford why does it say Stanley?

(Stan) Stop asking so many questions and drive

(Wendy) Sorry uumm..

(Stan) Alright Lesson one

Always adjust the seat so that you can comfortably reach both pedals I learned that one the hard way

(Wendy) Got it (Wendy adjusts the seat)

(Stan) Lesson two The Right Pedal is the acceleration Pedal use it to speed up the car if you wanna slow down put your right foot on the other pedal

(Wendy) But that's the right pedal..

(Stan) Believe me using your right foot on both is the proper option I-

(Wendy) Learned that one the hard way?

(Stan) Right...

Lesson three here you have your Rear View Mirror

And to your sides you have the outside mirrors to protect you from blind spots...

Lesson four put your Seat Belt on you don't wanna be flung into the back of the car like I was back in 83

(Wendy) Ok..

(Puts Seat Belt on)

(Stan) Lesson five This here is your Shift Lever there are four Gauges right now it's in park

Shift it to Neutral and it's natural momentum will carry it forward

If it's in Drive it'll move forwards once you take it off the brake and of course there's Reverse

Which puts it in Reverse obviously

(Wendy) Got it

(Stan) Are you taking notes?

(Wendy) Uh no should I be?

(Stan) Probably a good idea considering how dumb you teens can be..

(Wendy) HEY!

(Stan) Alright now put her in drive (Puts his seat belt on)

Make sure you foot is on the brake so the car doesn't go forward before you're ready

(Puts blind fold on)

(Wendy) Uumm.. what are you doing?

(Stan) Don't mind me i'm just blind folding

Now don't worry about putting the steering wheel back in the center

So long as you loosen your grip on the wheel it'll go back on it's own

(Wendy) Ok

(Stan) Now start driving

(Wendy) Right now? On the road?

(Stan) Yeah go ahead

(Wendy) But what if I hit something?

(Stan) This car's been through a lot worse than anything you could do it besides i'm supervising you aren't I?

(Wendy) ...You're wearing a blind fold..

(Stan) But i'm listening out! I have ears you know! Besides I have faith in you

(Wendy) Okk.. (She goes into the road)

(Stan) What happened? have we hit something yet?

(Wendy) I thought you said you had faith in me!

(Stan) Sheesh i'm only- (CRASH)

(Wendy) Uuhh heheh

(Stan) Oh great How bad are the damages?

(Wendy) J-just a cracked window

(Stan) ..

(Wendy) Look Stan i'm REALLY sorry

(Stan) It's fine she's been through worse

(Wendy) Wow.. thanks Stan

(Stan) Now just drive

(Wendy) Ok

(And they drive around for a while)

(Wendy gets out of the car)

(Wendy) Thanks again Stan!

(Stan) Don't mention it...(Walks in the door)

(Dipper and Mabel's Mom) Hey Stan so how'd it go?

(Stan) Eh alright I guess Ariel we only wrecked once (Author) (Credit to TheKawaiifan for coming up with that name)

(Ariel) Well that's good will you two be doing this again soon?

(Stan) The heck no!

(Ariel) Hahaha

Well that was a short fic... The End no wait there's more!

(Later that night)

(Stan walks up to the Vending Machine and inputs the code)

(Stan walks behind the Vending Machine down the stairs inputs another code and heads to floor 1)

(Read Let's not talk about it to understand this part Slightly better)

(Soldier 1) OH HEY BOSS! Hahaha funny thing we were just about to-

(Stan) SILENCE! Your services are no longer needed

(Soldier 2) Say whuh?

(Stan) I got the item I needed sets the Lumberjack hat down)

(Soldier 2) ! How'd you do it Boss?

(Stan) It was quite simple really... she came to me

(Soldier 1) Great! Now you have the next key to your Master Plan!

But uhh.. what'd we need this hat for again?

(Stan) Because my minions this hat was formally an ancient tome

(Soldier 1) What?

(Stan) The words of the tome were transferred into this hat by The Writer and became invisible to the naked eye

(Soldier 2) But if you can't see it then how will you use this for your plan?

(Stan) Because I have the bodily construct and it's time for me to transfer it back into it's original form

(Pulls out another Journal marked 0)

(Performs a spell transporting the words back into the book)

(Stan then opens the Journal to two pages that look like a map)

(Stan) And now to find it

(Soldiers) ?!

And that's it for this fanfic next Wendy gets kidnapped by an alien brain lol


End file.
